Experimentation of a Special Kind
by Lets Random
Summary: Videl and Erasa experiment at a party... Lemon. VidelxErasa with a spritz of Gohan. One-shot.


Summary: Videl and Erasa experiment at a party... Lemon. Videl x Erasa with a spritz of Gohan.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really. Also I had a **lot** of help for my first lemon from** Ijustwokeup** so if you have time check out her amazing lemons! (And non-lemons).

* * *

><p>"Come on Videl, tell me already!" Erasa commanded, dragging the fighter into her bedroom.<p>

Just as drunk, if not more than the blonde, Videl staggered into the room, "Let's just go with the alternative."

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked her, slightly hesitant.

"Well, I'd rather not do anything at all-"Videl began.

"No! Those are the rules! You have to pick one!" Erasa screeched, interrupting her friend.

"Ok," the raven-haired girl replied in defeat, too drunk to argue otherwise.

The two flopped onto the bed, before awkwardly looking at each other. Videl felt tense; she was completely inexperienced in this type of situation. Erasa was also hesitant, but she had performed similar acts before—just never with a friend. Or with a female for that matter.

Shifting nervously, Videl asked, "So how do we do this?"

"Let me handle this," the blonde reassured with a light smile before taking charge. Erasa gently pushed her friend backwards until her head made contact with the soft bed. Giving Videl a look over, the blonde flashed a small smile before bending forward.

Erasa lightly kissed Videl's neck, prompting her to relax her tense body. After receiving the warm response, the blonde sucked sharply, biting a little, causing the other female to suppress a gasp. Feeling Videl stiffen, Erasa grinned inwardly before placing a trail of kisses down her neck until she reached the collar of Videl's shirt.

Not to be discouraged, the blonde lowered her head to Videl's navel before inching her shirt up slowly. For every inch, a light kiss was planted, only stopping when the raven-haired girl giggled. Pouting prettily, she looked up at Videl's face.

"Sorry, I'm just a little ticklish right now," the teen apologized, flushed from both the alcohol and the situation.

Erasa decided to take advantage of situation and slyly offered, "You know... you could just tell me, and we'd avoid this whole situation."

Videl's trademark scowl returned as she sat up, "No. Let's just get this over with."

With a sigh, the blonde pulled Videl's top off in one motion.

"Hey!" Surprised by her sudden maneuver, she sat up and crossed her arms over her exposed cleavage.

Erasa grinned, knowing which buttons to press, "Is the daughter of Mr. Satan chickening out?"

"No!" Videl protested, placing her hands on her hips, giving the blonde a clear view of her bosom. _They're not big, but wow, they're nice. I kinda wish mine were perky like that._

Shaking her head slowly, Erasa dispelled her insecurities, focusing on the task at hand. Slowly, she took off her dress, careful to watch Videl as much as possible before her clothing obscured her view. Finally able to remove it, Erasa giggled at Videl's expression.

"They just seem so much… bigger," she gazed at them enviously, hearing the blonde's mirth.

"You've seen them before," the bustier of the two replied.

"Yeah just, it's different in the change room," Videl tried to explain before Erasa cut her off by placing her finger over Videl's lips.

"Shhh, I get it," she consoled, before reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra, "Now what do you think?"

Erasa bounced in place as she twisted to the side for good measure. She enjoyed Videl's obvious focus on her bountiful bust.

Cupping her own breast with a seductive jiggle, Erasa asked the raven-haired girl playfully, "Like what you see?"

"Uh sure," Videl shook her head, regaining her sense. _Why would I like what I see?_

The bustier teen couldn't figure why she was a little disappointed. But seeing her friend's puzzled look, she decided the break from activity had been long enough.

"Lie down," Erasa commanded as Videl shivered slightly at the domineering tone. It was all very foreign and new to her, while it was obviously very natural for the blonde. _Has she ever done this with a girl before?_

Frowning slightly when her friend didn't comply, Erasa placed one hand gently over Videl's right breast. Squeezing gently to get her attention, the blonde pushed her friend against the bed. She then swung her leg and over, taking care to straddle her firmly. She then took Videl's silent deepening hue as her cue.

Kneading her breast gently, Erasa almost harrumphed when Videl barely reacted. _It's going to be that way huh…_

Pressing herself down, Erasa made sure to graze her nipples over Videl's petite body before caging her face in with her bosom. With a smirk, she reached behind the prone teen and deftly unclasped her bra. Hearing a muffled sound of surprise, the blonde pulled back a little, now aware she may had temporarily smothered Videl. Looking down at her friend, Erasa was pleased to note that her facial hue had taken on a deep crimson. And it wasn't due to a lack of oxygen, either.

With a small smile, Erasa lowered her mouth back to Videl's neck. Finding her mark from before, she allowed her lips to gently caress the reddened swell from her prior visit. Videl's once smooth and milky skin was now blemished with the marks of Erasa's lustful ministrations. The blonde hovered briefly, allowing her breath to send shivers down Videl's spine. Suddenly, she sucked in, pleased to hear Videl unable to suppress her gasp this time.

Surprised at the sensation tingling throughout her body, Videl squirmed ever so slightly, enjoying the dance Erasa's lips performed along the nook of her neck.

Retracing her previous track, Erasa laid a trail of kisses down the exposed neck beneath her. Pausing in the dip of cleavage between Videl's breasts, the blonde's tongue went to work—gliding and tracing small circles around the mounds, slowly spiraling inwards.

With each circular motion, Videl felt a growing pressure build within her core, as her hormone-driven brain demanded further action. Videl felt her face twitch as she resisted the urge to growl. _She needs to hurry it up already!_

Amused at the obviously growing tension below her, Erasa slowed her tongue's progress to an agonizing crawl. She was going to tease Videl until her friend begged for more. A moment later, with a growl of frustration, Videl forced her breast upwards, her desire obvious. With a small smirk, Erasa quickened her pace and eagerly reached the summit, closing her lips the tip.

Erasa suckled Videl's nipple gently, eliciting a small moan from the girl. In return, Videl instinctively wrapped her hands behind the blonde's back and pulled her closer, enjoying the rush of body heat.

Eyes widened in surprise, the blonde began flicking Videl's nipple vigorously with her tongue, causing her friend to repeatedly moan her pleasure. To Erasa's surprise, she began to feel wetness in between her thighs. _Videl hasn't even done anything to me yet!_

With growing arousal, the blonde grabbed Videl's other breast with her hand, massaging her gently. Unperturbed by her friend's lack of reaction to her hand, Erasa began tweaking her nipple in between her fingers. With each small flick, she watched Videl grow more and more restless, her head thrashing side to side from the sensitivity. The sight of the blue-eyed beauty inevitably caused her own nipples to harden.

Feeling her lust grow to a new uncontrollable level with each of Videl's movements, Erasa needed a change of pace. She swiftly released both mounds, causing the other teen to let out a frustrated growl. With a seductive smile, the blonde resumed her trail of kisses from in between Videl's breasts and proceeded downwards. As Erasa's lips lightly skimmed over her tiny belly button, the raven-haired teen shivered in delight. At that very moment, Erasa's fingernails began their own delicate trip down her side.

Occasionally, a nail would roam off its predictable course, in meandering spirals, ultimately lengthening the sensational journey. Their paths tingled, leaving trails of ticklish heat down Videl's sides. Although the whole thing only took a few seconds, it had felt like forever for Videl.

Frustrated, Erasa realized Videl still had her pants on. In a lustful frenzy, the blonde unbuttoned and tugged hard at the offending pair of jeans. When Videl wiggled to speed the process along, Erasa momentarily slowed, enjoying the raven-haired beauty's movements. Removing the pair of pants, the blonde slowly hovered over her friend, admiring the beauty beneath her. With deliberate slowness, Erasa lowered her head between Videl's thighs, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Finally reaching her goal, the blonde gently bit into the lip of Videl's panties, careful to just skim the skin beneath. Feeling exposed, Videl felt her underwear dampen. _This is new…_

With slow deliberate tugs, Erasa lowered her friend's panties, carefully tracing her fingers back and forth around Videl's inner thighs. Every time Erasa's fingers neared Videl's wet entrance she twitched in anticipation.

Videl could feel her lips throb—both pairs. Looking up, she quietly whispered, "Please?"

In response, Erasa smiled and began to gently rub her exposed core. A completely alien sensation shot through Videl's entire being, causing her to gasp out loud in immense pleasure. She was scratching an itch Videl never even knew existed.

Only the itch wasn't going away... in fact it was growing. Clasping her thighs together, Videl tried to dampen the overwhelming feeling. However, Erasa's fingers were now trapped; with nowhere else to go, they pressed harder against Videl's entrance.

With a smirk, Erasa continued circling with her fingers and returned her mouth's attention to Videl's neck. In an unusually territorial fashion, the blonde began marking the girl beneath her, causing cascades of heat to wash all over Videl's body. Each consequent bite increased her sensitivity, building the arousal within her to a deafening crescendo.

Moving upwards, the blonde nibbled affectionately on Videl's earlobe. She closed her eyes as she felt the pleasurable rush overwhelm her senses.

Completely lost in a sea of arousal, Videl moaned in response, "Oh Gohan…"

Arching an eyebrow in surprise, Erasa smirked._ Gotcha! I know who you like now. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop._

She growled, lowering her voice, "Tell me you want me Videl."

"I. Want. You." Videl panted, her heavy eyelids fluttered half open as her cerulean irises rolled to the back of her head.

Without a moment to lose, Erasa gently probed her tight opening with her finger cautiously. The moist walls gripping her finger felt familiar, similar to her own, yet somewhat different. Finding her sensitive location took much less effort than finding a guy's—when Videl moaned, Erasa felt her spine tingle. Adding a second digit, the blonde began to pulse her fingers, wiggling them back and forth as she thrust them inside of her. Videl moaned in response, rubbing her thighs together, for the first time participating in self-pleasure.

Suddenly unable to restrain herself, Erasa began rubbing her panties against her hand. The closeness of their lips was tantalizing to the blonde. The heat of her special place was experiencing simply ecstatic.

Her own arousal growing with each motion, Erasa continued to grind her pelvis against her hand, simultaneously increasing the pressure on Videl's core. The blonde's fingers began scissoring inside of Videl, spreading her inner walls in rhythmic motions.

Feeling the heat build inside her, Videl closed her eyes and mumbled, "Oh Gohan…"

Furiously, Erasa began to thrust harder, pushing her fingers deeper and rubbing her own pussy against the palm of her hand. Beneath her, Videl gripped the bed sheets, the sensation between her legs threatening to overwhelm her. Nearing her climax, she arched her back before stiffening every muscle in her body.

"Gohan!" Videl screamed in ecstasy, before falling limp, all her energy spent.

With a _Bang!_ the doors to the bedroom exploded off their hinges.

"Videl! Are you ok?" There stood Gohan in the doorway, concern and worry written all over his face.

Taking in the scene, he quickly turned, blushing furiously. On the bed, his usual source of emotional turmoil lay naked and limp, her body twitching at the slightest.

"Hey Gohan?" Erasa called out smirking. Not satisfied herself, the blonde licked her fingers seductively.

"Yes?" the teen squeaked, too embarrassed to turn around.

"Come here."

_Yikes!_

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em> If you follow Heroic Hercule, sorry but this lemon took a lot of my time and with the release of ME3, I probably won't update until next week! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
